


Calling It: Where's the Beer, Replacement?

by deityparody



Series: Calling It [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, One Shot, References to Alcohol, Swearing, Tim Drake is Red Robin, Tim Drake-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-22 19:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18140963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deityparody/pseuds/deityparody
Summary: Jason stops by to have a beer.  Tim is not prepared for this.





	Calling It: Where's the Beer, Replacement?

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!
> 
> So, this is the first one shot that I have written for my larger fic series, Calling It. 
> 
> While I put this piece through several spell/grammar checks it is unbetaed (I think that how one would spell that?) so all mistakes are on me.
> 
> It was a lot of fun to write and I hope you enjoy it!

_Thump_.

Tim groans and nestles deeper into his pillow.His bed is warm.The world is cold.He’s not getting up unless there is an alien invasion.Even that is a coin toss.

“Normal,” an overly chipper voice bore into Tim’s skull, “I’m all for you sleeping.Especially when you’ve been up for a week straight and don’t think we don’t know about that, dumbass.”A being leans close to Tim’s ear, “we have eyes everywhere.” 

Tim snarls, pulling a pillow over his head.“Fuck off, Bart.”

“Any other day, I would, fuck knows you need the sleep, but unfortunately, today isn’t your lucky day.”

Bart pulls Tim’s blanket off of him before stealing his pillow.Tim blinks at the sudden bright light and cold air. 

Glaring at Bart, Tim shivers.“What?”

“Okay, so, you know how you love me and stuff?”

“Not at the moment, no.”Tim tries to snatch his cooling blankets from Bart, but _speedsters_.

“Okay, great.You know how you want the Tower to stay standing?”

Tim’s eye’s narrow.“What?”

Instead of answering Tim’s question, Bart took the opportunity to pick Tim up (Bridal style because Bart’s an _ass_ sometimes) and speeding them from Tim’s room to the kitchen.

“Get him out of my kitchen, or I’m calling Con,” Bart mutters in Tim’s ear before running off.Probably to call Con.

Tim blinks at the back of a person, in a leather jacket, who was digging through the fridge.The only two people in the Tower are him and Bart. 

So, who the hell is digging through their fridge?

And why the hell didn’t any of the Tower’s security go off?

Clearing his throat, Tim watches, as the person—man—didn’t jump.Or flinch.Or stop his search of the fridge. 

Instead, the man turns to arch a brow at Tim.

Jason— _Jason fucking Todd_ — was digging through his fridge.

“Replacement.”Jason turns back to the fridge.“Where the hell is your beer?”

“Beer?  What are you talking about?How the hell did you get passed security?” 

“Dont’ worry about it and yeah, beer.You know, the stuff ya drink.”Jason pulls out a container of what _was_ Thai food.Popping the lid before sniffing it, Jason jerks back his head.“Whoo, what the fuck is this?”

“Pad Thai. Jason, what the hell are you doing here?”

Wrinkling his nose, Jason says, “This is not Pad Thai.This is a new life.”Turing, Jason dumps the Pad Thai in the trash.“I’m lookin’ for a beer.”

Sighing, Tim says, “you came to Titans Tower to look for a beer?Jason, there are liquor stores in Gotham.So, _really_ , what are you doing here?”

This time when Jason turns to face Tim, he closes the refrigerator. “I’m here checking on ya, Replacement.”

Tim stares at Jason who stares right back. 

Fifteen seconds.Jason blinks.

Thirty seconds.Tim twitches.

One minute.Jason scratches his nose.

“No, seriously, Jason.Why are you here?”

“What?You think I can’t worry aboutcha and that I’d come by and check on ya?”

“I think it’s more likely your here for the beer.Do you need intel or something?Because I’m busy.”

Jason snorts.“Yeah, I can tell.Nice boxers by the way.I like the little hearts.”

Blushing, Tim looks down because, yeah, he is in his boxer shorts.Just his boxer shorts.The ones with the little hearts all over them with little cuties sayings all over like _XOXOXO_ and _BEE mine_ written all over them. 

He’s going to kill Bart.

Slowly.

“No, asshat.I don’t _need_ anything.Ya missed your last two call-ins and haven’t answer any my emails.”Jason looks Tim up and down.“You don’t look dead so what the fuck?”

“I’m almost nineteen, Jason.I don’t _check-in_ anymore.”

“I’m twenty-one.What the fuck does our age have ta do with checken’ in?”

“I don’t check-in with the Bats anymore.I’m not their responsibility.”

Jason stares at Tim for a moment before cackling. “Oh, please, _please_ let me be there when you tell Bruce this.Or, better yet, Dick, let me be there when you tell _Dick_.”

Tim controls the flinch that threats to overtake him when Jason says this.

“Jason.I haven’t check because they don’t care _anymore_.I’m just the IT guy or an extra body for when the apocalyptic is threatening to blow shit up.They don’t care anymore.”

The more Tim says, the more Jason looked pissed. 

_Great._

“Since when has dis been a thing, Replacement?”Jason’s voice was low and dangerous and all Red Hood.Fan-fucking-tastic.

_Since Dick kicked me out as Robin without so much as a good job kid, we’ll be seeing you around.Since Damian had come out in_ ** _his_** _Robin uniform without Tim getting so much as a ‘hey, heads up, this thing is happening now’.Since Damian had made it clear that there wasn’t any room at the Manor for him anymore.Since I brought Bruce back and I didn’t get so much as thanks for the assist, kid_.

_Since he was flying without a net._

“Since I became Red Robin.”

Jason sucks at his teeth, sizing Tim up. 

Tim’s muscles began to tense.Tim took a half step back, subtly trying to get into a fighting position just in case.

Jason clicks his tongue at Tim.“No need for that, Replace—Tim.Really,” Jason rolls his eyes at Tim’s cocked eyebrow, “we’re not gonna fight.”

“Really?” Disbelief dripping from every pore in Tim’s body.

“Really, Tim.”Jason’s voice is warm and soft; the tone normally reveres for hurt young children.Not one of Red Hood (Jason’s) normal tones.Not a tone for Tim.“I’m not gunna hurtcha, kid.”

_Right_.

“I’m not,” Jason repeats causing Tim to jump, wondering if he said it out loud.“Nah, kid, yer just easy to read.Remember, I did quite a bit of time studying you.”

“You were trying to kill me.”

“Semantics.Besides, that’s how I show I care.”Jason cracks a grin and Tim, to his great surprise, is suppressing one himself.

“Next time, I’m fine with flowers.”

“Not chocolate too?”

“Nah, I cut sweets out of my diet last year.It’s not good for you, you know.”

Jason snorts.“Nether is vigilantism.Gunna give dat up too?”

“Never,” Red replies.

“Cool dat.Now, listen, Tim: I wantcha to check in with me every now and then.”

“I don’t need—” Tim starts, but Jason cuts him off.

“I **know** you don’t need to, Replacement, but I wantcha to.I’ll take a ‘not dead’ every month or so, ‘cause really, I **know** ya can handle your own business but since ya help me out last month with pit visit,” Tim flinches at the memory of trying (and somehow succeeding) in talking Jason off that very murdery ledge.Nobody (including Jay) wanted a revisit from _that_ Red Hood; the one that would shoot you as soon as help you.

Jason clears his throat.“Anyways, I’m… _concerned_ about your welling being now.”Jason wouldn’t meet Tim’s calculating gaze now.

He could mean it.Jason could really be holding out this olive branch.Tim wants to believe in him.Wants to believe in **his** Robin.Wants to believe in that.But his gut on the other hand—

“Are we going to hug now?” Tim lightly asks, trying to breaking the tension. “Because, I gotta warn you, I’m not much a hugger.”

Jason snorts.“Hell, no, Replacement.I’d say we should drink beer, but you don’t have any.”

“Jason, I’m eighteen.”

“So?”

“It’s not legal for me to drink in California at eighteen.”

“Again, so?”

“Or to own alcohol.”

“Didn’t Bruce teach ya to make fake IDs?”

“Not for buying alcohol.”

“Aren’t Garth and Raven over twenty-one anyways?”

Tim splutters.“I mean, _yes_ , technically.”

By this point, Jason has a massive shit-eating grin that Tim has ever seen on his face.Or anybody else's face.

“Replacement, I’ve seen the movies.I know what eighteen-year-olds get up ta.And do you honestly expect me ta believe that a much of Metas—who _regularly_ fight to prevent the end of the world can’t get their hands on some booze?”

And Jason— _Jason fucking Todd_ —just stares at Tim.

And—fuck.

Sighing, Tim finally relents. “There’s some PVR in the meat drawer.”

"PVR?Shit, Replacement, I thought you had **class**."

**Author's Note:**

> [Click here](https://reallyautomaticvoid.tumblr.com) for my tumblr and thanks for reading!


End file.
